


Crimes of Grindelwald - Extended Scene / And then there were three

by et_cant_phone_home_no_signal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Did I mention spoilers?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, F/M, Hugs, SPOILERS for Crimes of Grindelwald, Sad, Tina actually reacts to the events, What I wish we got, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal/pseuds/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal
Summary: So, spoiler warning to those that haven't seen Crimes of Grindelwald yet, read at your own risk!!I wasn't happy with the scene we got just after the fire dragons were defeated, so I kind of redid it how I wish they'd done it. Don't get me wrong, the Scamander-sibling hug was amazing, but I really needed to have Tina react to everything that happened cause they didn't give her enough screen-time or emotional reaction.This is sad and a bit angsty tbh, but not nearly as bad as it could have been if I wanted to so, enjoy!





	Crimes of Grindelwald - Extended Scene / And then there were three

The final fire dragon dissipated with a roar within the red-orange flames. Silence filled the cemetery once more, the only sounds being the exhausted panting of those who had just saved the city of Paris.

 

Newt heaved a laboured breath, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. He still hadn’t entirely digested what just happened. A soft sob to the left of him brought him back to reality, and he looked beside him to see that Theseus was crying quietly, shoulders shaking.

He hesitated for a moment before limping over to his brother. He took him by his shoulders and they shared a look for only a moment, before Newt tugged Theseus close to him in a hug. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they clutched onto one another.

 

“I’ve chosen my side.” Newt whispered into his brother’s ear.

 

Theseus pulled back a bit to look at his brother. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him so upset. It broke his heart.

 

A scuffling sound caught their attention bodies tensing slightly, neither of them ready for another fight. Newt huffed out a relieved laugh when he saw what was making the sound.

 

“Niff! Thank god, you’re alright! Come here, you’re alright, you’re okay.” Newt gently grabbed Niff off the ground, wincing as he saw the burn marks, soot and dust that covered his furry little friend.

 

Newt’s attention was drawn to Niff’s pouch, as he took out something shiny, glowing softly… Newt’s eyes widened as he realised Niff had stolen Grindelwald’s pendant. After a moment of consideration, he slipped it into his pocket, hushing Niff as he pocketed him carefully as well, with the promise that he could keep the pendant, just for now.

Newt stood and joined his brother, both of them walking in the direction of Tina and Kama.

Tina had collapsed onto her knees, sobs wracking her body. Kama awkwardly stood by her, not sure how to comfort the crying Auror. Newt ran over best that he could and immediately folded Tina into her arms, fresh tears in his eyes.

 

“Queenie… She- she… She wouldn’t, my little sister… She would never… Queenie wouldn’t… Why would she… She’s my baby sister…” Tina sobbed. “It’s all my fault…” Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked at Newt, cheeks flushed and snot trickling out of her nose. Newt couldn’t answer her, so he just hugged her closer, stifling his own sobs into her coat.

 

Theseus wiped silent tears away as he watched the scene unfold. His gaze wandered over to Flamel, where he also noticed Jacob and Nagini. They were both sitting on the floor, Jacob comforting Nagini, his arm over her shoulder as she cried, Credence’s name on her lips.

Jacob sniffed loudly, tears and snot dripping down his face, expression still disbelieving, not fully understanding what had just happened. He whimpered and buried his head in his free hand.

 

Flamel stood shakily, not quite sure what to do or how to help. He’d hoped that the predictions would had been wrong… But they rarely were.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it was temping to make this sadder, but I think I'd break myself by doing that tbh. I finished writing this earlier today during lunch between double English and I'm relatively happy with it. If any of you have your own extended scenes like this, I'd love to read them!


End file.
